


doux réveil

by tsumugiaoba



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kittens, M/M, This isn’t cursed surprisingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumugiaoba/pseuds/tsumugiaoba
Summary: hokuto wakes up to a big kitten cuddling his arm and five others surrounding him





	doux réveil

**Author's Note:**

> wow its not a shitpost for once so ENJOY!

As Hokuto woke up, he saw Natsume cuddling his arm while watching his boyfriend wake up with a look of complete adoration. That would never get old to Hokuto, that’s for sure. But then he heard a little snore that definitely didn’t come from him or Natsume, and as he had a look around, he spotted not one, not two, not three, not four, but FIVE furry critters surrounding him and Natsume. 

“Natsume why are there five cats sleeping on us” asked Hokuto, staring at the five furballs who were also starting to stir from their peaceful sleep. 

“Kittens, Hokkee, they’re kittENS” corrected the ketchup haired satanist

“Ok, why do we have kittens- no Natsume you can’t just cuddle me and hide in my chest to avoid the question”

“...Why nOT. But ok, Tsumugi-senpai’s cat had kittens and I. adopted them aLL” mumbled Natsume, who had indeed tried to cuddle Hokuto and hide in his chest to avoid the question. Dammit why did his boyfriend know him so well. 

Hokuto wasn’t surprised really, he had to deal with his boyfriend’s antics quite often, and this was actually more of a pleasant surprise compared to some other events, like when Natsume tried to use the raw chicken that was supposed to be their dinner for a satanic sacrifice or whatever. 

His only problem with his current position of being in bed with 5 kittens on him (of course they’re all on him instead of Natsume- animals always tend to like Hokuto more) and his boyfriend cuddling into his chest is that he’s supposed to meet with the rest of Trickstar and explaining that he was late because “my satanist boyfriend brought five kittens home and I was kept prisoner in our bed by all of them”

 

“You know you can just skip and say you’re sick toDAY” says Natsume... very softly, to tempt Hokkee of course. He even drags himself up a bit and kisses the corner of his mouth, to which Hokuto kisses back and it escalates into a messy make-out until one of the kittens- a cute black one- decided to interrupt them by letting out a loud squeal, which made the other 4 wake up, and soon the couple were assaulted by 5 very curious  
kittens, who started exploring the entire room, which left Hokuto almost free to move.  
Almost because, there was his boyfriend, who had done a very good job of keeping him in bed and honestly, when he sees Natsume play with a kitten and boop it on the nose- to which the kitten responded by letting out the tiniest meow- made Hokuto smile softly and also frankly very reluctant to leave. 

 

Maybe for today, he could call in sick to stay with his favourite kitten- the big one with red hair who cuddles him constantly.

**Author's Note:**

> imnot used to writing in English yeehaw this is hard ngl


End file.
